In a wireless communication system, user equipment may receive information from a base station through downlink, and transmit information through uplink. The information transmitted or received by the user equipment may include data and various kinds of control information. According to the type and purpose of the information transmitted or received by the user equipment, there exist diverse physical channels.
In the wireless communication system, data is transmitted using a time resource and a frequency resource. Particularly, the time resource is divided into frame units to be used. Depending upon the type of the wireless communication system, the time resource is used after configuration of uplink/downlink is determined for each subframe.
Recently, research has been conducted on dynamic uplink/downlink configuration of using the uplink/downlink configuration by momentarily changing the uplink/downlink configuration even if the uplink/downlink configuration for a subframe has been determined. If the dynamic uplink/downlink configuration is used, efficient utilization of the resources may be possible. Accordingly, research has been conducted on application of the dynamic uplink/downlink configuration in various transmission modes.